


Forever

by Tarlan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto knew he couldn't have forever, only the here and now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arnica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnica/gifts).



> For Wyldbutterflies and Arnica - Fandom Stocking 2012

Being caught half-naked in Jack's arms in the middle of the day was not exactly the way Ianto wanted to reveal his affair with Jack. It was still all so new to him, and confusing, because he had never even looked at another man sexually before he met Jack. But Jack was sex personified. He had a way about him that pushed aside all considerations of gender or race or even physical appearance - not that Ianto considered himself unattractive.

Racing after Gwen, he was relieved when Gwen didn't make a big deal out of it, with her more concerned with what had brought her to Jack's office in the first place. Jack, of course, defused any potential for embarrassment as always with a remark about threesomes that Gwen chose to ignore. For that Ianto was grateful. It wasn't that he disliked Gwen but more that he wanted Jack for himself - if only for a short time because Jack was... Jack. He lived and breathed sensuality, moving from one conquest to another seemingly without conscious thought, and rarely going back for more from the same person.

Later, as Jack drew him down and kissed him, rolling them over in the warm bed, Ianto looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. Maybe he didn't have forever to be with Jack but Jack had already given him more than he offered most of his conquests. And from the look in Jack's eyes, he didn't plan to move on any time soon.

END


End file.
